Pressure Points
by Shadow-Dragon5
Summary: Dragons are a real pain in the neck... or back, as Zelos finds out.


A/N: I don't know where the premise for this came from, I just started typing in my LiveJournal, and this came out of it. I suppose you can call it post Idiot Chosen.

If you look at the fic above or below this, you'll see a splendid Sheelos oneshot by my bud, Vyc? Yeah, I was joking around with her, and I said it would be funny if we posted these oneshots at the same time. (grin)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

"Pressure Points"

The innkeeper sighed yet again as the half asleep form on the lobby couch let out another low moan. They had come in, that troublesome group of eight, looking as if they had challenged a dragon to a battle.

Ironically enough, _they had._

The leader, who had a few bandages on his face and a few singed fingers came back in, carrying in fresh hot water bottles, and handed them to the elvish woman who was in the chair next to the red haired lump in the couch.

"How's he doing, Raine?"

Raine turned her head to the young adult, who handed her the bottles.

"He's obviously in a lot of pain. I can't tell if he tore any muscles for sure or not. If he has, he won't be fighting anytime soon. Best case scenario is that he just bruised his back and stomach badly. I did set his dislocated shoulder."

The red haired man turned his head, a pained smile on his face. "For the Chosen, I sure get my ass whupped a lot. Was worth it, though..."

-

The young woman leapt onto the back of the enraged dragon, who flailed its neck wildly to throw her off. Succeding, it missed in slashing her with it's claws, but hit her full force with a blast of flame. She hit the ground, and after setting out a few fires, she weakly took the hand of the red haired man, who offered her a miracle gel.

"You okay, Sheena?"

Sheena popped the medicine and grinned back. "Now I am. Thanks, Zelos."

"Anything for my beloved voluptuous hunny!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Zelos gave his trademark grin and a thumbs-up as he launched a Thunder Blade spell at the dragon, which howled in agonized fury.

"Lloyd! Watch out!"

"Ugh!"

Lloyd came sailing by, hitting the dirt and rolling a few times before flipping back onto his feet. He tried to grab his blade and dropped it instantly, waving his hand around.

"Ouch! Hot!"

Zelos rolled his eyes, lazily gripping Last Fencer as he prepared a healing spell. Turning his back to the dragon to concentrate, he brought Lloyd back into action. Noticing a few others were getting sluggish, he prepared another spell.

"Watch out, Zelos!"

"Huh?" Zelos opened his eyes to come face to face with the dragon's tail, which hurled him to the rock wall. But that dragon wasn't finished yet, following up on its assault, the second Zelos started sliding down, it's tail smashed right into his stomach, effectively stunning the Chosen One.

Collapsing to the ground, he held his stomach, gasping and sputtering for air. Wheezing, he broke into a coughing fit and returned his lunch to the earth. Still barely breathing, he rolled onto his back, panting, shaking slightly. Sheena dashed up beside him.

"Zelos! Hey, Zelos! Say something!"

Zelos' eyes opened slightly as his breathing settled. "God... damn..." He sat up weakly, holding his stomach yet, as he took a glance at the dragon, his face went pale.

"Shit! Watch out!" He shoved Sheena out of the way with his shield arm as the dragon's tail slammed down on it. He would later say he was damn lucky the bones in that arm hadn't shattered, and that it was lucky Sheena had run up to his left side, if it had been his right, he wouldn't have had such luck. Chosens were known for such luck.

Lloyd flung himself at the dragon with his Rising Falcon technique, slaying it at last. The battle won and the spoils collected, Zelos found himself being carried by Lloyd and Sylvarant's Chosen, Colette.

Sheena was being carted, much to her dismay, by Regal, as Zelos' efforts hadn't been able to get one foot out of the way of the dragon's tail. Raine herself looked positively scorched, and her younger brother, Genis, had an icicle wrapped around a hand. Finally, the smallest of the group, the axewielder Presea, was using her weapon as a crutch for her crispy leg.

-

Sheena hopped into the room, limping slightly. Having broken a few toes, she stepped gingerly to the group.

"You look sexy when you limp. 'Course, I can't even do that right now- ow! Watch where you put that, professor!" Zelos yelled, good hand waving and feet twitching. Raine sighed and ignored the Chosen, resisting the urge to conk him on the head with her staff.

Sheena looked Zelos up and down, his usual pink vest was hanging on the top of the sofa.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I said, where does it hurt?"

Zelos groaned. "Everywhere!"

Sheena held a hand to her face as she poked him in the back. "Here?"

Zelos didn't react to the touch, merely shaking his head. After a few more pokes gaining a negative response, Sheena hit a soft spot.

"_Yeow!_ 'The hell're 'y doing this for!"

She crossed her arms and nodded. "Bingo. Professor? Could you scoot over?"

Raine nodded, and watched curiously as Sheena sat on the couch, or, to be more exact, on Zelos' posterior. Covering up a yelp, Zelos, slapped his hand to his face.

"Stop whining, you big baby. This is an ancient Mizuho technique."

Normally, Zelos would have taken the fact that _Sheena_ was on top of him into account and made a remark, but he was too concerned with the fact that his back hurt, and it hurt like hell. He let out a few protesting grunts before submitting.

"Facinating!" Raine began"And how does this technique work?"

Sheena smiled as she held two fingers to where Zelos had first complained and another pair on the other side.

"It's all about finding pressure points, Zelos' back is really tense right now, so if I get the right spots, he should feel much better."

"Marvelous!" Raine exclaimed, taking each and every single action into account.

"Geez, Sheena! Y'trying to kill me? Ow! That _hurt!_ I really doubt this is gonna-"

_Crack!_

Sheena smiled and clapped her hands together. "Done! Now, how do you feel?" She questioned as she got back to her feet.

"...not that bad, actually." Zelos rolled onto his back, glancing around. "Somedays I wonder what I'd be without you."

Sheena smirked. "Eh, probably just an idiot of a Chosen."

Zelos blinked, one eyebrow raised. "Huh? Aren't I that already?"

Smiling as she headed to her room, she turned her head"Nah, you're just the idiot I chose."

Zelos smiled to himself, watching her. "Heh... love ya."

She merely rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

_FIN!_


End file.
